The invention relates to an energy-absorbing connection arrangement for joining at least two components, in particular a transverse member and a circular frame element of a fuselage cell structure of an aircraft wherein the connection arrangement comprises a multitude of connectors that are, in particular, arranged in a matrix-like manner, wherein each connector comprises a head with a shaft, and the shafts reach through associated boreholes in the components, and on the shaft ends facing away from the heads in each case counter-bearings are provided, and a first component comprising a fiber-reinforced plastic material and at least one further component comprising a metallic material and/or comprising a fiber-reinforced plastic material are formed. Furthermore, the invention relates to a structure with at least two components joined by means of such a connection arrangement.
Fuselage cell structures for aircraft, which fuselage cell structures comprise CFRP-components (CFRP=Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastic) as a rule require additional local crash absorbers in order to achieve a crash behavior that is comparable to that of aircraft produced in the conventional all-metal construction. However, such crash absorbers very considerably increase the weight and the complexity of the entire primary structure of the aircraft. The rivet connections and/or bolt connections that are necessary anyway for joining the CFRP-components to form a fuselage cell structure are an alternative option for energy absorption. Apart from their actual load-bearing function within the primary structure, these rivet connections and/or bolt connections can be used in an advantageous manner in addition to energy absorption as a result of hole-bearing failure. The hole-bearing failure typical of CFRP-components shows a very considerable mass-specific energy absorption potential as well as advantageous force-distance characteristics with an almost constant force level and with high upsetting-force efficiency.
However, in this context, generating a robust process of hole-bearing failure, which process at the same time can be reliably initiated and flows in a controlled manner, creates difficulties. Furthermore, as a rule, in conventional rivet connections and/or bolt connections, hole-bearing failure occurs in a spatial orientation that is determined by the angle of the lowest laminate strength and by the angles of the direction of the load application.
Moreover, in the case of conventional rivet connections and/or bolt connections there is the danger of the so-called head-pull resistance and associated with it the total failure of the entire structural connection. Furthermore, there is the possibility of an uncontrolled increase in force as a result of jammed or blocked fragments or displaced laminate.
From DE 10 2007 014 464 A1 a mechanical absorption device for crash situations is known. This device comprises an energy absorber plate supported on a component, and a suspension component supported on another component, with an engagement component designed as a pin. The pin engages a recess in the energy absorber plate and is supported on said energy absorber plate. In a crash situation, in other words in the case of a high deceleration force acting on the components, for energy absorption the energy absorber plate can be slit open, by means of the pin of the suspension component, by a relative movement between the energy absorber plate and the suspension component. This device is associated with a disadvantage in that an additional component is required in order to, in the case of a crash, convert the movement energy to some other form of energy, and consequently the weight and the complexity of the structure are increased.